Internal Nightmares
by imnotsorryilovedelena
Summary: Damon finds out that Katherine is inside Elena is willing to do anything to get her back, even if that means swallowing his pride and going to Enzo for help, but things take a turn for the worse when Damon realizes Elena is not the only one trapped inside her own torment.
1. Chapter 1

Elena ran out the woods, grabbing her head hoping the pain would end. Hoping that this would all be over. She looked out into the open party, looking for someone, anyone she knew, who could help her. She headed for the party when she saw Damon standing across the grass. There he was, her last hope. She ran to him as fast as she could. She knew he would know what to do, he always did. She reached him just in time to hear him whisper out her name. she wrapped her arms around him tight, hoping to stay there forever. **"Thank god." **she whispered as she rested her head against his broad shoulders.

**"What's wrong?" **Damon asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

**"Katherine, she alive, or her spirit is, she is try to take over my body Damon. But I don't want her too, I am trying, but she's strong Damon, maybe even stronger than me." **Elena blurted out. Still holding on to Damon as tight as she could. Damon slowly pulled her off him. He grabbed her arms and looked her dead in the eyes.

**"She is not stronger Elena, you are a fighter, and you can fight her.I know you can." **Damon said determined.

**"I know Damon, I want to fight this, I really-" **Elena's eyes went black, and she took a step back, Damon pulled her in close. Hoping to hold on to her long enough for her to come back to him. Elena backed away.

**"What's wrong? Say something... please." **Damon pleaded. He looked at Elena for a reaction, when there wasn't one. He knew it was too late he knew that Katherine had taken over. Now he just needed to see how far Katherine was willing to go with this. So he pleaded with her to take him back, begging for him to forgive him. He told her that he needed her, told her that without her he was only darkness, that walking away from her was the dumbest thing he could have ever done, because he knew that some part of Elena was in there, and he needed her to know how he really felt, even if she couldn't do the same. He watched every movement of Elena's face, as she broke up with him, constantly reminding himself that it wasn't real,that it wasn't Elena. It was almost to painful to watch, not only for himself but for Elena. To know that she was trapped, hurt him almost than the words that left her lips. So he watched her walk away, in fact he welcomed it. Because if he was going to do what needed to be done, he was going to have to forget the conversation that just happened. Forget all the pain he was feeling and focus on the pain Elena couldn't express. **"You fought Elena, I know you did. Now it's my turn." **He whispered,before turning to walk away walking straight past Stefan. He needed someone who he knew would help him, help him do what needed to be done without hesitation or remorse. He needed someone as cold as him. He needed Enzo. So he headed straight for the mansion where he left him, hoping he was still there. He burst in the mansion door, to see Enzo sitting by the fire now. Damon took a step forward.

**"I don't know how I could have been so stupid. How I could have thought this time would be any different than the last time out. You didn't have the balls to watch me die before, so you did it yourself this time. I just want to know why, why Damon." **Enzo asked, looking Damon dead in the eyes as he drank a sip of bourbon. Damon wasn't sure what to say, he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince Enzo to help him. But he didn't really think how hard it would be. So he decided to go with honesty instead.

**"Fine Enzo, you want to know why. It's because I was selfish. I was forced to turn into a monster, into a vampire. So I built up this type of barrier. A way to ignore all the suffering,to somehow excuse my behavior. I saw myself as a monster,therefore I was one. So everything I did was excused because that's what monsters did. But then I was forced to become a Augustine vampire, and I learned there are far more monstrous things than vampires.I met you and I learned that all vampires weren't monsters. But then the time came to save you and I knew I couldn't. I couldn't save us both. But I wasn't that monster anymore, so I had to make myself one, I had to turn it off so I could do what I needed. I needed to become selfish again. If I didn't we would have both died. I had to Enzo"** Damon admitted letting out a sigh of relief to have finally said it. He looked at Enzo for a reaction, hoping it was the one he needed. He watched as Enzo took another sip of bourbon. He sat across from him in silence. They sat silently for more than hour before Enzo finally decided to break the silence.

**"You want a fresh start,is that it Damon. You want me to forget everything you did."** Enzo asked.

**"No, I don't want you to forget, but I do want you to forgive. I want us to move on, To both be free, of the pain and torment we endured. Enzo I'm not selfish anymore, I found someone who I can care about, Someone who loves me, and right now she needs me Enzo. She needs help, she needs someone to save her. I need to save her. I couldn't save you Enzo but I can save her, I just need your help to do you help me?"** He asked. Enzo sat up now.

**"You are talking about Elena, I know her. She was so scared on that table,when we talked. I don't know much about her, but I know if she is worth this much to you she is someone special. I will help you, and maybe then we can talk about forgiveness. What's wrong with her."** Enzo asked. Damon breathed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He told him about the possession, and everything that came with it.

**"We have to go back to Wes's lab. He has to have some type of formula to knock out a vampire."** Enzo said.

**"You sure about that, you sure you want to go back to that place."** Damon asked.

**"Yes, I am sure Wes is probably long gone, now that all his test subjects got out."** Enzo said, not exactly hiding his fear, and put his hand on Enzo's shoulder.

**"Are you sure?"** Damon asked again.

**"Yes."** Enzo said more demanding now, walking towards the door. When they finally got to the lab, Damon walked straight in, heading straight for all the tubes and medicine, blindly tossing things aside. While Enzo stood in the doorway unable to bring himself to the decision of actually entering the lab. **"Do you even know what you are looking for"** Enzo chuckled.

**"Something along the line of sleepy juice,I don't know."** Damon said turning towards Enzo. **"Maybe she should stop be Mr. Judgy and come-"** Damon stopped,pushing Enzo to the ground, as Wes swung his arm around the doorway injecting Damon with a syringe. Enzo stood up, smacking Wes into a wall , as Damon fell to the ground. Enzo stood over Wes's body making sure there was no life left, before turning his attention towards Damon. He walked over to help him up.

**"You okay?"** He asked pulling Damon up.

**"That depends,did you get hurt?"** Damon asked.

**"Yea, I have a little cut on my hand,but it will heal,how did you know."** Enzo asked. Damon looked up at him with blood red eyes, and elongated fangs.

**"Then no, Enzo I am not okay, and you won't be either if you don't get out of here soon."** Damon warned him.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon watched as Enzo threw bottle after bottle into his bag. He watched as he shuffled through papers, ripping up half and keeping the rest. He watched as the veins in Enzo's neck seemed to grow before his eyes. As the blood pumped in slow motion, as if calling to him. He bit his lip, but the taste of his own blood only made it worse. He craved blood, and not just any blood but vampire blood. There was no denying it, and no escape. He needed to get Enzo as far from him as possible.** "Enzo you need to go."** He whispered, trying desperately to ignore the sweet scent of Enzo's blood. He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself, and he wasn't willing to risk Enzo's life on it. He crawled to the door desperate to get away from temptation. But the temptation was strong, and he was not. He needed blood, and if he didn't get it soon, he wasn't sure if he would make it. He leaned on the door. Enzo swooping up next to him. Lifting him on his shoulder. The smell was so enticing now, almost hypnotizing, he shivered at the thought of it. He tried desperately to push himself away,but he was weaker than he realized. A lot weaker than he realized, as he blacked out.

- He woke up in a sea of darkness. The pain was unbearable, what was it from, he had no idea. He sat up to the sound of footsteps entering the room. He felt a sudden urge of panic take over him. **"Who's there, don't bother pretending, I already heard you come in. What do you want from me. Why am I here?"** he questioned. Trying to sound more threatening than he actually felt.

**"Keep calm, soldier. It's alright."** Enzo spoke.

**"Enzo, is that you,where am I?" **He asked. Damon heard loud rustling, before a being blinded by light. He covered his eyes, shielding them from penetrating light. The light only made his pain worse. He now wished for the dark once more. He looked over at the table with papers scattered all over. He climbed out of what he now knew was a bed and walked towards the table. They were test results, and notes, all belonging to Wes. But why did Enzo have them.** "What are these for,"** he asked.

**"I don't know, I figured there had to be something in here to explain what's happening to you. Or how to reverse it."** Enzo shuffled through the papers again.

**"How about maintaining it, or repressing it. Did you find anything to make sure I don't kill you. How about that. Because I have to tell you bro, it's not looking good right now. My body hurts, more than ever, and I know why. It's because I need blood, your blood Enzo."** Damon warned him. There was hunger in his eyes, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the hunger won. He felt it in the pit of his stomach,it was growing, and it was growing fast, and he was growing sunk into the chair beside him. Enzo reached down to show support him, putting a hand on his shoulder. But Damon instantly rejected it, backing away. Damon knew it was too late now,he felt it, the hunger had finally taken over. He looked up at Enzo with all his hunger, and none of his will. His eyes were blood red and his fangs were razor sharp. He jumped towards him across the room. He sped up, standing over top of Enzo's still body. He lifted him up shoving him into the wall, making it crack. He had a strength like never before now, and he couldn't control it, couldn't stop it. He looked at Enzo, blood dripping down his lips, but he didn't feel hunger. He felt pity, and sadness. He looked in Enzo's eyes and knew the truth. He knew he wanted to kill Enzo,but worse, he knew Enzo would let him. He dropped Enzo immediately, backing away as Enzo cringed on the floor beneath him. What had he done, he could have killed him, he had finally become the monster that everyone always knew he was. How was he going to get Elena back like this. Would she even want him like this. He was a monster, a dangerous cannibalistic monster, no one would want him. He ran down the stairs desperate to escape the reminder of his true self lying still on the floor. He was heading for the door when he smelled something. Something familiar, something he craved. It was blood, but where was it coming from. He followed the smell, finding himself in a kitchen. He was in a house, one that he didn't recognize, he breathed in, taking another whiff of air. He turned towards the refrigerator, bursting it open and snatching out the blood bag off the door. He swallowed down, too hungry to enjoy it, it wasn't enough. He grabbed another, and another until he was surrounded by empty blood bags.

**"I guess I will have to go ransack the hospital later. You know to refill the stock."** Enzo breathed out, leaning in the doorway. Damon looked up at him, blood dripping down his face. He swallowed down, imagining Enzo blood flowing down his throat.

**"You- I didn't- you're alive?"** Damon asked, with a tremble in his voice. He calmed the hunger, but it was still there, and it wouldn't go away until it was fed.

**"Please, I have been through far worse. You call yourself a super vamp."** Enzo teased. Damon looked at him in shock. He wanted to laugh, to smile, to show Enzo some sign that it would be okay. But he couldn't, because it wasn't okay, and the growing pit in his stomach only proved it. He looked around searching for more, hoping for it. When he didn't find any, he headed for the door. He needed to be as far away from Enzo as possible right now, and if Enzo wouldn't leave he would. He did before and he could do it again. But this time it was different, because he wasn't leaving Enzo behind to die, he was leaving Enzo behind to live. He opened the door, rushing out, trying to convince himself that leaving behind Enzo was best. But he couldn't help but think about what leaving him behind meant. He was abandoning him, again, and Enzo was weak, he couldn't do. Not again. He turned to walk back when he realized he didn't know where back was. In fact he wasn't even sure he was in Mystic falls anymore. How was he supposed to find Enzo when he didn't even know where he was. He rushed back, running to where he came from, but he didn't know how far he ran, he didn't know what house he left. Then instantly he knew, he knew how to find him. The blood, he needed to smell for his blood, he took in a breath deep, searching for that sweet taste. It only took him a moment until, he was entranced by the smell, running towards the house, letting the blood lead the way. But the closer he got, the stronger the blood smelled, it was stronger than he remember, he ran faster, bursting into the door, hoping this was not a mistake. He ran back to the kitchen. But it wasn't Enzo he saw standing there waiting for him, but a tall figure instead.

**"What the hell."** He said. The tall figure turned around. It was a man, taller than Damon, his eyes were blood red and his fangs sharp as razors. Damon couldn't help but wonder if that was what he looked like, a monster ready to attack, a beast with no emotions at all. The man had blood falling from his lips down his shirt. But it was the realization of where the blood came from that finally made Damon snap out of it. He looked past the figure to see Enzo's body, barely moving. He ran forward, knocking the man to the floor. He fell on top of him, hitting the man in the face, punching him with all his might. Tears streamed down his face at the thought of Enzo's lifeless body. Blood splatter on his hand as he hit the man harder and harder. Just like that the hunger returned, just like that he lost control again. Before he knew it his fangs were pressed in the man's neck. But this time he didn't drink the blood quick. He let it slide slowly down his throat, let the sweet taste soothe the fire that he'd been feeling since he woke up. It was a feeling better that he could have ever imagined, and he didn't ever want to stop, but he did. He lifted his head up to look at the man. His eyes weren't red now. They were blue, just like his.

**"Thank you"** the man breathed out. Damon looked at him in shock. He wasn't a beast at all, he wasn't a monster. He was just a man, one forced into a life he didn't want, and with no one to count on but himself. Damon sat on the floor, as he watched the man let out his last breath, and Enzo breathe out another. He leaned against the wall in completely silence, he finally tamed the beast, but at what cost.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring across the room at the stiff bodies before him. Damon could no longer see the corpses of two people, but instead the remembrance of the soul he lost, and the faith he would never gain in himself. Hours pass by and still Enzo shows no signs to recover, no movement at all. He was gone abandoned by Damon once more. Unsure what to do, he was forced to sit and wait. Waiting was not easy, because when you wait for someone you know is never come, it hurts. Hurts more than accepting the truth,accepting you may never see them again. Accepting they are truly gone. But Damon couldn't accept that he wouldn't. It was in that moment that Damon understood exactly what Enzo must have felt all those years he was left alone. A small drop fell to his hand. Reaching towards his neck, then face in search for any wounds the stranger may have caused. But when he found none, he realized it wasn't his blood, but in fact the strangers. Damon was not physical hurt at all, just emotionally. Covered in blood, that was not his, he wiped away the tear flowing down his face. There was no time for tears, not when Elena's life hung in the balance. He needed to be strong. But he was strong, he was weak and his hunger was building. He was a monster, and it was time he played the part. He stood tall taking in the sweet aroma that room had to offer. in search of any sign of life, ready to take it at a moments notice. He needed to save Elena and for that to happen he needed to feed, to be in control. The sweet smell of fresh blood fill his nose, but it was not from outside, instead from where he stood. He listened for the heart that flowed life, a faint heartbeat to answer. He turned towards the stranger fangs elongated, ready to devour him. Standing over his body, he realized the heartbeat was not coming from him, but from across the room instead. It was coming from Enzo. He listened again, walking towards Enzo now, when he heard the heartbeat repeat itself, he was shocked. His hunger was still there, but it was somehow being replaced. Somehow, being swallowed by his fear. Fear that he Enzo might die. Inching closer, he shivered so close to the pool of blood that surrounded Enzo. he backed away, trying to deny himself the temptation. Only he couldn't back away, because backing away meant leaving, and he couldn't leave Enzo not fought it, fought the hunger with all his strength. Taking a step forward to immediately be smacked with the sweet aroma of Enzo's blood. Reminding himself it was Enzo's blood he was craving, he grabbed Enzo's body, dragging him away from the puddle of blood leaving a trail as he leaned him against the wall on the opposite end. He breathed in once more, telling himself to ignore the blood surrounding him, focus on something else, something that he could not see. He smelt it, the blood,it was close, he ran up the stairs, to the room he'd awaken from earlier that day. There under the bed, was a trunk, one full of clothing, he pulled out the clothes tossing them around the room, to find the lone blood bag hidden beneath. Like a wave against the tide his hunger returned, but he pushed it back. This blood was not for him. Running back down the stairs and sliding across the kitchen floor to Enzo. holding the back to his lips. No movement in sight. Taking the bag to his own lips, and ripping it open, with his fangs, blood splattered on his face. His eyes went bright red, with excited. Still he remained focus. Shoving the blood bag to Enzo's lips once more. Damon punched at the wall behind Enzo's head. "Damn it Enzo, don't do this, I know you are drink." still no movement. "Drink you son of a bitch before I kill you." He watched as Enzo, body slouched down the wall. Afraid he imagined it all, that Enzo was just alive in his mind. He wouldn't give up, he slid him to the floor, pouring the blood down his throat. A warm smile crossing his face as he saw Enzo drink. "Well I would say i was surprised, but that would be a lie." Damon looked up to see Stefan smiling down smugly at him. His comment didn't bother him, But the figure walking towards them did. There she was Katherine, walking around his the body of the woman he loved. 


End file.
